Stretching the Natatorium
by ai no monogatari
Summary: Naruto and friends trek a frozen wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

A short fiction containing various parings; the war is taking place and the team must cross a frozen lake in order to contribute, and avoid freezing to death. The only way they can survive is if they are willing to set aside their differences and help each other…

...

The wind rushed violently over the darkened sky. Naked trees shuddered as blasts challenged the last hanging branches. Below, ghostly figures danced about the icy ground. The figures dipped and tumbled creating miniature whirlwinds.

"It's so cold," Sakura griped.

Her hair flew around her face.

The team had been waiting for several minutes, but with the chill in the air it felt like hours. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara and Matsuri; from the looks of the group it appeared as if the deviser had been in a hurry.

The temperature was dropping, and the party had been waiting long enough.

An unknown jonin dashed towards the waiting company.

"Here," he held a scroll.

Sakura took it and examined the document, the others following. They expected nothing less; their mission was to cross a boarder into different lands. Their current grounds had become uninhabitable and now the war had moved itself.

"Good luck," the jonin saluted and sprinted away.

Their was no time to waste. Immediately the band began to move. They would have to cross icy waters in order to achieve their destination. A man could freeze to death, but if you kept moving then their was a chance. Once they got to the lake their would be no stopping. It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiking the landscape was the easy part. Less than ten feet in front of the group lay a 40,000 mile long frozen body of water. A shinobi could cross it; you just had to manipulate your chakra to create artificial body heat. It was easy, but would it be enough?

"I'll go first!" Naruto beamed.

He carefully placed his foot on the thin ice, letting his weight slide to one side of his body.

Nothing.

He placed his other foot on the ice; finally his full weight took up the area.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata pleaded.

If Naruto fell though the ice, Hinata would go into frenzy and possibly jump in herself.

Still, no creaks or cracks appeared; it was safe to walk on the ice.

"Ok, me next," Kiba tried placing his feet the same way Naruto did. Soon the two were standing next to each other, "I couldn't let you hog the spotlight," Kiba growled. Naruto huffed and continued to inch forward.

Hinata wanted to follow Naruto and her teammate, but crossing a frozen lake that could collapse any second was one of the scariest things she had ever attempted as a shinobi, even more than sparing with Pain.

She hadn't been afraid then, seeing Naruto hurt and her adrenaline had kept her alive. This time was different.

Sakura sensed Hinata's worry.

She nudged her shoulder, "Come on, we'll go together." Taking her hand, Sakura led Hinata across the ice towards her love.

Matsuri rubbed her hands together. The other girls had already gone, and only she and Gaara were left.

Holding hands with the person you adored while walking on ice sounded like a dream come true, but in this case it felt like a nightmare. Someone could fall in any second. Although Gaara was ten times stronger than Matsuri, strength had nothing to do with it. The basin would take whom it pleased, and she didn't want to loose Gaara.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem for Gaara.

If he were alone, he would simply use his sand to swiftly carry him across the lake. If he did so, it would mean abandoning his friends, and Gaara would never think of such a thing. Carrying everyone across the lake at once was impossible. His chakra was low, and the harsh environment limited his sand use. Ice and snow was water, and water and sand don't mix well. He would have to cross like everyone else.

Gaara reached his hand over to Matsuri, "Come on."

Matsuri, first hesitantly, then carefully took her former teacher's hand as he led her across the frozen lake.

At the speed the team was moving, they would make it across the boarder within the next ten years or so.

"This sucks!" Naruto hollered.

Moving at a snail's pace would get them nowhere.

"Cool it Naruto! If you don't shut up you're going to get us all killed!" Kiba barked back.

"Who are you telling to shut up? I was the one who got on the ice first!"

"If I recall, it's your big mouth that always gets us into trouble!"

Soon Naruto and Kiba were fighting like cats and dogs.

"Naruto if you don't shut up right now, I am going to kill you!"

"What's your problem, eh?"

"I've been sitting around in this frozen wasteland for days! Akamaru is waiting for me across the boarder, and I have to make it over! We _never _separate! I want to see Akamaru again! I'm pissed!"

"Oh yea? Well, my sensei Kakashi is waiting for me over there too!"

Suddenly Sakura jumped in, "If you two don't cool it, _nobody_ is going to be making it across!"

The two were silenced.

Hinata had been quiet the entire time, yet tears had started to form around her eyes. Whenever Kiba and Naruto started fighting, she was always left in tormented silence. Hinata began to think, whenever someone is about to die or is in a traumatic situation, they always reveal their biggest secrets; now seemed appropriate.

"Naruto-kun," She cooed.

"Yea," Naruto huffed, not looking back.

"I-I have something-I-want to-to-tell you,"

"What?"

Hinata covered her face; now everyone was staring, except for Gaara.

"I-I-I…!" She stuttered.

Sakura looked at Hinata encouragingly. It was pretty obvious that she had a crush on Naruto, but Sakura didn't mind. If somebody loved her clumsy teammate, she was more than happy. Besides, Sasuke was the only one taking up Sakura's line of vision.

"Naruto, I've-enjoyed-being-your-friend!"

Hinata held her breath.

"Heh," Naruto giggled, "I like being your friend too."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. Kiba smiled too. Hinata was so red in the face she could hardly do anything.

Sakura lifted her arms and pushed on Hinata's back. Hinata slowly slid across the ice, gently knocking herself against Naruto.

"Ah!" She shrieked.

Naruto held Hinata tightly next to him, smiling he said, "You're cute!"

Hinata quietly giggled through her blushing face.

At that moment, somehow, it felt much warmer on the ice.

...

That chapter took longer than expected. Sorry about the late update!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow that took a while. Explanation: My computer broke down, so now I'm typing this at the library. Excuses… excuses…

….

Matsuri peered at the advancing Shinobi. She had purposely stayed behind because she wanted to be close to Gaara, yet somehow at appeared that he could do well without her company. Matsuri slumped her shoulders and stared towards the ground; it kept the cold she felt on the outside away, but not on the inside.

Sakura noticed her teammate's dismay. "Are you ok?" She questioned. Matsuri nodded her head, "it's cold." Sakura slowed her pace to allow her to come closer, "Don't worry. We'll be on the other side of the lake soon." Matsuri nodded again, this time without a word. Sakura somehow knew this was more than just below freezing temperatures. "Is something else bothering you?" Matsuri said nothing. "Please tell me." Sakura had never been friends with this sand konoichi before, yet given the circumstances, past relationships seemed insignificant.

Matsuri began to sob. "What is it?" Now Sakura was sure there was something. "I-I, Gaara," Matsuri choked. Just as Sakura was about to speak again, a defining sound overshadowed the traveling group. It was the sound that nobody wanted to hear; the sound that caused everybody to stop. A low moan came from below the ice, then cracking. It pierced ears and suddenly a feeling of agony spread.

The ice was breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been an embarrassingly long while... but chapter 4 is finally here, phew! I should be wrapping up this fic pretty soon, I think..

...

The six shinobi stood helpless as their frozen ground began to crumble apart threatening to take as many lives as it pleased.

With a loud crash, six bodies plunged into the icy water; walking was near impossible, especially with all of their chakra so low. Hinata gasped and struggled for air, helplessly clawing her way to the surface with no success. Suddenly she felt a hand clasp onto hers. "Come here," Kiba hoisted his teammate up out of the water, cradling her in his arms; she was able to breathe again.

Sakura was strong enough to help herself out of the water. Quickly, she scanned the area to check for helpless bodies. Her eye first spotted Naruto. Sakura pushed herself through the frigid water towards the sinking shinobi. She snatched him around the waist, realizing why he was sinking. "You are so freakin' heavy!" She complained. Naruto's suit had quickly filled up with water, causing him to sink like a rock. Naruto sputtered water out of his mouth. His body was shaking uncontrollably, like everyone else, yet he seemed to be taking the chill worse. "Thanks Sakura." He huffed. "You're welcome." She answered.

Next to Naruto, Gaara sank the fastest. At the moment he was completely incapable of saving or protecting anyone; this logic made Gaara furious. "I'm the commander!" He repeated in his head, "I need to perform my duty perfectly, otherwise everyone will die!" Regardless, his sand continued to pull him down further into the abyss.

"Where's Gaara?" Matsuri shrieked. She had been able to pull herself to safety, although like everyone else, was on the verge of freezing "Where's Gaara?!" She cried again. After doing a head count, they were one short.

Everyone began to search frantically for their commander. Kiba was a good swimmer; he ducked his head momentarily under the ice to see if he was sinking. "I see him!" he shouted. Naruto and his friends all followed Kiba's example. With the frigid water burning at their skin the team forced all of their strength to save their friend. Naruto was the first to grab him.

With the team all working at once, they managed to pull Gaara out of the water and onto solid ice. His once strong impenetrable figure now trembled with the cold. "Gaara," Naruto shouted, "Are you alright?" Gaara slowly nodded. Far from true, they all needed to get each other as warm as possible if they were going to survive, and fast.

Sakura began taking her clothes off. "Hey!" Naruto shouted, "Not here!" "Yes, here!" She barked back, "Everyone, we need to get warm! Get rid of the clothes your wearing NOW!"

For a moment the team sat in silence.

Sakura leapt towards Hinata and began unzipping her hood. "No!" Hinata cried. Taking her clothes off in front of Naruto was out of the question. Sakura didn't hesitate; her friend's life was more important than a moment of embarrassment. The boys in the group began to shield their eyes.

They had no choice. Soon everyone began stripping their clothes off in attempts to keep themselves warm. Sakura pulled some blankets from her backpack. They weren't warm, but at least they weren't sopping wet. Sakura, Hinata and Matsuri all huddled together with the blankets, their only way to cover themselves. The boys did the same.

Eventually the sky grew dark; they would be spending another night on the ice. Matsuri huddled with her new found friends and began to think upon the events that had happened. She would have never thought, not in a million years, that she would be forced to take her clothes off in front of Gaara. She was the scrawniest girl in the group, and looking back, it was pretty obvious that she was not nearly as much of a woman as Hinata or even Sakura, who was also small. It was humiliating.

Only a few feet away, Gaara's thought process was in similar motion. The last thing he wanted to do on a mission like this was check out all of his teammate's naked butts. This was not something that regularly crossed Gaara's mind, especially being Kazekage and now Commander. He quickly attempted to wipe the images out of his brain. "Matsuri, my former student… her body…" Gaara rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't be sleeping like the rest of them that night.

The atmosphere was silent; the sky hovered above the stranded team like the blankets covering their skin. Gaara scanned the area. The shore shouldn't be too far away. Considering the ice hadn't broken until now, they should be getting close. Ice was always thicker in the middle and got thinner as land drew nearer. They would have to be extra careful as they continued their journey.

Gaara's eyes turned towards his teammates; everyone was asleep. He looked over a Matsuri. She appeared completely at peace all huddled up in her blanket that Sakura had provided for her. Gaara remembered every inch of her naked body. He had been able to avert his eyes away from the others quite easily, but Matsuri had been surprisingly difficult. Perhaps it was because he knew her personally, or something else.

"Matsuri," He whispered her name.

She didn't move.

"Matsuri," he called again, this time a bit louder.

Gaara began to feel anxious.

"Matsuri," he called again, louder.

The young female began to stir. She rolled her head over in order to locate the noise. Gaara waited patiently. Matsuri spotted Gaara; her eyes widened and she wondered what in the world the commander would want with her.

"Come here." He beckoned.

Hesitant at first, Matsuri quietly moved towards him, careful not to allow the blanket to fall away from her body. Gaara reached his arm over to where she was, "Come," he said again, this time more quietly. Matsuri let Gaara take her body close to his and press himself against her. Gasping, Matsuri embraced their huddle lovingly. This would definitely keep them both warm, but now she could never look at him the same way ever again, especially with nothing keeping their bodies from touching.


End file.
